Everything in the Rain
by ShirosakiKagura
Summary: He is alone. Has been for many centuries. Grimmjow has been alone ever since he fell. Like the rain he is cold and distant you cannot catch him. But maybe a certain orangette can change that.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I messed up the first time I uploaded so this is the new one! (the first time I accidentally put up my drabble...)**

**READ+REVIEW PLEASE!**

Rain.

A clear crystal drop falls.

Sinking down.

Falling from it's home high up in the heavens.

Like when I fell.

It falls.

Its hits the ground and shatters.

Much like I should have.

But I didn't shatter.

Not like the rain.

I was forced to live alongside humans.

Alone.

I couldn't go and associate with them.

I did at first.

It was a mistake.

As i will never age a day from when I fell I watched as my love died.

I shut myself out. Not leaving the home that was mine in the growing forest. The forest covered up my home and I was forgotten. Until he came. But he was not afraid like the others. He should have been what human wouldn't if they we're eye to eye with a Fallen.

Those deep chocolate brown eyes that seemed to look right through me.

Those eyes that were filled with concern and curiosity.

**And not even an ounce of fear.**

He smiled. ''Hey, need any help?''

**Okay so that's the end of the first chapter... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is the next chappy for Everything in the Rain! Kinda got the idea for the name from the Bleach chapters Everything but the rain...**

_**If I were the rain that binds together the Earth and the sky.**_

_**Whom in all eternity will never mingle...**_

_**Would i be able to bind two hearts together? -Tite Kubo**_

_**READ+REVIEW PLEASE~~~**_

He stared and I stared back.

I felt like those cyan orbs could see right through me. It sent a shiver right through me but I knew there was no reason for that. I mean hes only human. Even though there were rumors of a 'supernatural something' up in these mountains there is no way it could be him right? Well he looks so human.. so normal... I reached my hand out.

''Hey need any help?"'

Okay now I really did feel as if he was that 'supernatural something' because he looked at me as if I was mad.

''You're not... afraid?''

OH MY GOD... HIS DAMN FUCKING VOICE...

Once my brain recovered I spoke. ''No... should I be?''

He shook his head. ''Never mind.''

I frowned and started digging through my backpack. ''Hey if you..''

I looked around and he was gone.. as if he really had disappeared into thin air.

Nothing had moved the trees were the same no sound in the distance... Absolutely nothing.

''Okay...'' I turned and started to jog down the mountain. Maybe he really was the 'supernatural something'

I smiled. ''Nah...''

Grimmjow stood at the top of a tree and watched as the orangette left. He sighed.

It would not happen. He would NOT fall in love again.

**Wow... Grimmy is so pessimistic... well i would be too if I lived forever and watched countless people die...**

**Well uh... I updated this again today cause I got bored and decided to write...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay~~~Already on the third chapter!**

Grimmjow heard a rustling noise from behind him and jumped straight up. It was the boy. the orangette looked around. ''Hello?~~~~'' He turned to the house. ''Are you still here?'' Grimmjow sighed. he was hoping the human wouldn't come back...

Grimmjow dropped from his spot in the tree to land right next to Ichigo.

''Yo.'' Ichigo jumped a foot in the air and Grimmjow chuckled. ''Did i scare you?'' He teased. The orangette huffed. ''No...''

Grimmjow sighed. "So why are you here?" Ichigo looked at him confused. "What do you mean? I came to see if you were still here." Grimmjow looked at the rising sun. "Don't come here. You don't know."

Ichigo stared at the man. "Uh... Well um anyway I'm Kurosaki Ichigo and you are?"Grimmjow scowled. "Doesn't matter. You need to leave." Ichigo scowled. "Okay you listen to me. This pace doesn't belong to you it's a government owned forest!" Grimmjow frowned. "So I guess the would just forgot about me huh.." He mumbled. Ichigo stared at him. "Huh?" "None of your concern... Now get out!" Grimmjow snarled.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he returned the man's gesture. ''Now look here... I don't care who the fuck you think you are but I have every right to be here! Hell, maybe even more than you so stop telling me what to do!'' Grimmjow's eyes widened. Even if this human didn't know what he was he should have been able to feel something different. Plus it was human nature to stay away from Fallens. We gave off... a sort of aura.

Grimmjow scowled. ''Whatever.'' Ichigo smiled in victory but only until he saw Grimmjow dissapate into thin air.

Ichigo stared at the spot where the man used to be.

''What. The. Fuck?"'

**Wow... this was kind of written hastily so I apologize for anything that looked wrong grammar,spelling, etc... So... Grimmy is finally revealing himself! how exciting. Don't you guys wonder what Ichigo was doing up here in the first place? I'll tell you in the next chapter... maybe ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heh... Grimmy doesn't look like he cares if Ichi knows now... I wonder how our little Ichi-berry will react?**

Ichigo ran into his neighbor's house. ''URAHARA!'' A blonde haired man peeked his head out of a closet. ''Yes?'' Ichigo stared at him. ''What were you?... Nevermind. Tell me everything you know about the supernatural.'' Urahara's eyebrows shot into his hair. ''Why the sudden interest?'' Ichigo set his pack on the ground. ''I think I found someone.'' Urahara stepped out of the closet. ''Is that so? Is it our friend in the woods?'' Ichigo stared in shock. ''How do you know?!'' Urahara flicked out his fan and smiled. ''Mah! I hear stories.''

Ichigo nodded. ''So can you tell me anything?'' Urahara scratched his chin. ''First Kurosaki-San... Describe our friend in the woods to me.'' Ichigo sat down on one of the many couches. ''Uh... nothing really... He just moves really fast, disappears sometimes, and sometimes its like he vanished into thin air.'' Urahara's eyes narrowed. ''Does he have blue hair?'' Ichigo perked up. ''Yea he does!'' ''Weird arrogant smirk, deep voice, large yet not bulky build, tall, and cyan eyes?'' Ichigo jumped out of his chair. ''THATS HIM!''

Urahara sighed. ''Never heard of him.''

Ichigo growled. ''Urahara please tell me about him.'' Urahara got up and started to go to the kitchen but stopped when Ichigo got up as well. ''Ichigo... I'll tell you this right now so you wont get hurt.'' Ichigo frowned. ''What?''

''Don't get too friendly with him.''

Urahara started to go again.

''Urahara-San?'' The blonde man stopped.

''How do you know about him?''

The man sighed . ''Ichigo... I am much more than i seem to be. And... That particular man should be left alone. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques... He is not what you think he is.'' With that Urahara walked into his kitchen.

''I just have to know who he is.'' Ichigo grabbed his bag off the floor and ran outside.

Ichigo ran into the pelting rain and ran up the mountain.

''GRIMMJOW! GRIMM..'' Ichigo was pulled to the side. ''Are you mad human! What the hell are you doing up here in the rain!?'' Ichigo blinked.

''You called me human..'' Grimmjow let go of him. ''I did. Now go home. The mountains are not for humans in the rain... I'm telling you this before you get hurt...''

_''Ichigo... I'll tell you this right now so you wont get hurt.''_

Ichigo blinked. Just like Urahara. ''Funny someone told me that before I ran up here...''

Grimmjow didn't even turn around. ''Smart man. I suggest you listen to Urahara then.''

**Whats this? Urahara and Grimmjow know each other? Wow... the chapters I posted today all have horrible plot twists or surprises... OH MY GOD I'M TURNING INTO TITE KUBO! He is the mother-fucking boss of all anime trolls...**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO READERS!**

**EVEN ON THE STANDARD OF THIS FANFICTION I'M WRITING THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SHORT... SORRY!**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

''What?''

Grimmjow turned around. ''You should listen to Urahara. He knows what he's doing.''

Ichigo stood. ''How do you know Urahara? What are you?'' Grimmjow scowled. ''Nothing ordinary.''

''No, seriously... And why aren't you getting wet?'' Ichigo questioned.

''I'm willing myself not to.''

''Can you get wet?''

''If I'm distracted...''

''Is there anything else you can do?''

''...''

Ichigo huffed and stared at the sky rain falling onto his face. ''Grimmjow?''

''What.''

''Why do you live here?''

The blue haired man sighed and stood up from the ground still not wet and no mud on him at all. ''Because I can't stand talkative humans like you.''

''Why? Why can't you stand humans?! What did we do?'' Ichigo got up to follow him but stopped when Grimmjow's expression looked pained.

''I... I.. It's none of your business... and don't come back here. For your own good.''

''Grimm...''

''I'm sorry, but please leave and don't come back. Ever'' Grimmjow started to walk away.

''Grimmjow Wait...''

The man dissipated again leaving Ichigo in the rain. ''GOD DAMMIT!''

**Grimmy is so mysterious... I bet he doesn't even realize doing this makes Ichigo even more curious... Oh well... Not my problem**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Readers! Did you guys know that Bleach is on it's final arc!? I found out yesterday and had a complete mental breakdown...**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY**

Ichigo grumbled as he ran down the muddy mountain. ''Stupid stingy supernatural bastard...''

Ichigo ran into the village and swung open the door to his house... a little too forcefully. ''Fuck!'' The door fell off and Ichigo sighed. ''Why do I have such bad luck?''

Ichigo pushed the door back in place and opened his cupboard. ''Great... No food.''

The irritated man plopped down on his bed and sighed. ''What the fuck did I do in my past life to make this one this miserable?''

Ichigo stared at his ceiling, ''What the hell did those two mean?''

_''I did. Now go home. The mountains are not for humans in the rain... I'm telling you this before you get hurt...''_

_''Ichigo... I'll tell you this right now so you wont get hurt.''_

Ichigo chucked his pillow across the room and knocked over a few things.

''WHAT THE HELL DID THEY MEAN?!''

Ichigo sat on his bed and looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. ''Damn... It's too late or early to go see Urahara...''

He plopped back down and tried to sleep and failed. ''DAMMIT!''

Ichigo jumped out of bed and in a few seconds he was pounding on Urahara's door. ''Kurosaki-san? What are you doing this late... You didn't go see Grimmjow did you?''

''I did.'' Urahara sighed. ''What did he tell you?''

''He told me to listen to you and not come back again. But... I feel like I have to go up there.''

Urahara's eyes widened. ''Kurosaki-san... If i give you your information will you let me sleep?'' Ichigo nodded. ''Wait just a moment.''

Urahara came back with a huge book. ''Everything you have to know about every supernatural creature ever. You'll know what our friend is if you read the entire thing.''

Ichigo huffed. ''Can't you just tell me what he is?''

Urahara pulled out his fan and smiled behind it. ''Mah! Then it wouldn't be as fun!''

Ichigo sighed and took the huge book. ''Thank you Urahara-San.''

''Ah! When you think you know please come back!''

Ichigo nodded.

Urahara closed his fan and watched the boy walk away.

''Kurosaki-san... You can only know what a supernatural is if you were born for them. Let's hope you don't know what he is. For your own good.''

''This is impossible!'' Ichigo closed the book and leaned against the wall. ''Vampires, Hydras , Were-creatures, Hybrids! Who the fuck wrote this?''

Ichigo flipped the book and scowled. ''I FUCKING KNEW IT!''

_The Supernatural, Monsters, And Mythical Beasts. -Urahara Kisuke_

Ichigo grabbed his pouch and walked to the morning open market. He bought his food for today and a little extra for his trek up the mountain.

Ichigo chewed on an apple and plopped down to read again.

_Note to readers- Do not approach any of the Supernatural Written after this note. They are not only supernatural but much like minor gods. _

Ichigo turned the page.

_Dragons *flip*_

_Dark Angels *Flip*_

_Riders *flip*_

_The Fallen *flip*_

''wait...''

Ichigo turned the page back.

_The Fallen_

_These creatures are by far the most dangerous of all The Supernatural. They are Fallen Angels. The Fallen are much like Dark Angels but the Fallen possess skills such as_

_-Dissipating _

_-__Invisibility_

_-Incredible speed called Sonido_

_-Excessive __strength_

_-Destroying all evidence of their __existence_

_-Memory altering_

_-A strong natural body armor called Heirro_

_But the most terrifying skill is their immortality. After a few decades of meddling with humans a Fallen will disappear from existence usually into the mountains. This fallen has experienced extreme mental or emotional pain and will be bitter. _

_DO NOT APPROACH FALLENS. They will appear human most of the time they will be extremely attractive and nice in the beginning but every Fallen eventually becomes the ultimate cause of the approaching human's death. Fallens are best left alone to live out their lives alone. Forever._

_Ichigo turned to the back of the book._

_Dragon used for information: Alkazir_

_Dark Angel used for information: Rukia Kuchiki_

_Rider used for information: Hirako Shinji_

_Fallen used for information: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques_

Ichigo closed the book. ''What the hell is going on here?''

**OH MY GOD ANOTHER CLIFFY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM SUCCESSFULLY LEARNING TO BE A TROLL LIKE KUBO-SAN!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO READERS! THANK YOU FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE AND YES, GRIMMY IS AN IDIOT! HE'LL COME TO HIS SENSES... EVENTUALLY...**

**WARNING! _EXTREME~~~~_ FLUFF KYAHHHH XD**

Ichigo ran up the damp mountain his breathing getting heavy. He slipped.

_After a few decades of meddling with humans a Fallen will disappear from existence usually into the mountains._

He got up and continued to run his lungs feeling like they were on fire and his legs screamed with pain.

_This fallen has experienced extreme mental or emotional pain and will be bitter._

Ichigo saw the run down house in the distance and sped up.

_DO NOT APPROACH FALLENS._

The house came closer and rain started to fall.

_They will appear human most of the time they will be extremely attractive and nice in the beginning but every Fallen eventually becomes the ultimate cause of the approaching human's death._

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo to the side. ''ARE YOU MAD HUMAN YOU'RE BACK AGAIN?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? IT'S DANGEROUS UP HERE! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT! FUCK! DID YOU FALL YOU FUCKING IDIOT!?''

Ichigo stared into the slightly panicked cyan eyes. Ichigo grabbed the mans collar and kissed him softly the blue-haired man's ... no.. the blue haired Fallen's eyes widened.

___ Fallens are best left alone to live out their lives alone. Forever._

''I'll never leave you Grimmjow.''

''Human...''

''I wont let you do this to yourself. I wont let you suffer alone.''

Grimmjow's eyes widened.

''Fallens don't have to hurt alone forever. And.. If you do hurt forever. I'll stay by your side as long as I last and share some of your pain. So... you don't have to hide here.''

The Fallen hugged Ichigo almost desperately. ''I... I accept your request Ichigo.''

Ichigo pulled away and smiled. ''Baka. I was going to stay here even if you declined.''

Grimmjow smiled down at him. ''I was hoping you'd say that.''

**THATS THE END! REVEIW IF YOU WANT A AFTERSTORY OR WHATEVER THEY ARE CALLED... I LOVE FLUFF! XD**


End file.
